When the Past Becomes Forever
by HGKatniss
Summary: Bella never thought she would see another Cullen, or vampire for that matter. What happens when Bella meets Charlotte Whitlock, Jasper's sister? Jasper's left in a bad place after the Cullens leave Forks. Is Bella Jasper's saving grace?
1. Chapter 1

**When the Past Becomes Forever**

 **Bella's Point of View**

 **{Song of the Chapter: Puppets III (The Grand Finale) by Motionless in White feat. Dani Filth}**

 **Chapter Rating: T for language and mentions of self-harm {I have a bit of a potty mouth oops** **}**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the plot. Read on**

It's been three years since the Cullens had abandoned me. For the first four months, I was, for lack of a better word, catatonic. I never responded to social interaction unless it was a direct question to me. I rarely ate; just enough to keep my broken heart pumping blood through my veins. The blood didn't last long in my veins after I became addicted to self harming. I'm proud to say I'm two years clean and razors no longer hold pleasure, just the memories of that time. Sleeping? Ha. I'm surprised I'm still alive after those horrible months; you can die from not sleeping for a certain amount of time. I mentioned only the first four months, not the rest, huh? Well, my dad Charlie broke me from my zombie state when he threatened committing me to a mental institution. After that, I got my head out of my ass (or broken heart, whichever you prefer) and graduated Valedictorian at Forks High School.

I decided to apply to Stanford University in California following graduation. I chose this because they offered my dream major in English, and also because I knew that my chances of seeing another sparkly face were slim to none. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind seeing Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper again, but the rest of the family could suck my dick. They abandoned me without a second glance. I added Rosalie because she made it abundantly clear how she felt about me, and I respect that. Jasper is on the list because I had the time of my life with that family, except Jasper. That pixie bitch always kept us apart, and I will forever hate her for that, and Edward is hated by me for that exact same reason. Emmett was my big brother I never had, or wanted until I got a chance to know him. I wish I could see him again.

Instead of reminiscing of the family I lost, I decide to finally listen to the Introduction to Psychology lecture. I had already taken this class in Phoenix, but I loved it so much, I decided to take it again. My notebook lay in front of me, abandoned, until I began to jot down furiously messy notes that I wouldn't be able to read later. Soon enough, the class was over, and I had packed up my stuff to head back to my dorm, thankful that I only had one other class today and it was at night. Since I had recorded the lecture, I would be able to take much better notes once I got back home. Hopefully, my roommate Teagan wouldn't be in. We didn't get along that much, but made it work until we graduated in the spring. She wasn't there and I subconsciously let out a sigh of relief that I would, praying here, get to do all of my work in peace.

Within a couple of hours, I had my notes finished and a small meal of tacos was downed in a short amount of time, I realized I would have to jog to class. Shit. Thankfully, my class was only about two blocks away from my dorm, so I was ok. When I entered my Creative Expressing in Writing class, my eyes were immediately drawn to the back of the lecture hall. There was one of _them_ here. I swear to Christ, if they know the Cullens, I will light someone up. Literally. I keep my favorite Bic lighter on me for this exact reason. Back to the vampire in my class. She was tiny-almost as tiny as my ex-best friend, Alice. The desk seemed to make her appear childlike. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and a heart-shaped, angular face. She must have sensed me staring at her because she turned to face me. A small smile graced her face and she waved me over to her. Hesitantly, I started her way, then decided to say "Screw it" and made my way over to the tiny little vampire. The air about her made her seem very friendly, and I could see myself being friends with her. I sat down next to her and pulled out a notebook and pencil. I decided not to be rude and introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Izzy." I stuck my hand out to shake. She shook my hand, the once familiar cool touch but still slightly shocking.

"Well, Sug, it's nice to meet you. I'm Charlotte," she says with a big smile. It must be contagious because I feel one forming on my own face. The lecture begins, and I begin to jot down notes at an almost inhumane speed. When the professor's computer malfunctions when it tries to connect to the projector, I decide to talk to Charlotte.

"I know what you are," I say, in a volume no human would be able to hear unless they were right behind us. I heard Charlotte take a sudden gasp of unnecessary air.

"How?"

Not wanting to go too deep into details with such an unfamiliar person, I decided to give her the extremely chopped version.

"I dated one in high school. After almost becoming a snack for one, he dumped me." I told her, all in one breath, I guess, because I had to take a huge gulp of air when I finished.

"We'll finish this after class," Charlotte replied after a few seconds. I turned back to the front to continue listening to the professor. Before long, we were dismissed and Charlotte and I made our way out of the lecture hall. I didn't know where she wanted to talk, so I stopped walking off the path out of the building.

"Where do you want to talk?" I ask Charlotte.

She chuckled lightly. "Let's talk at my place. This isn't exactly a conversation we need humans listening to." I laughed too.

"Lead the way." She led me to a sleek black and crimson Harley. I dropped my jaw in awe of the sleek but somehow delicate bike; it fit Charlotte perfectly. She handed me a helmet.

"Strap up and get on." I put my helmet on and adjusted it. She drove us up to my dorm. How she knew it was mine, I don't know, but she stopped and got off.

"I figured that this conversation could get long and you might want stuff for tomorrow," Charlotte says, answering my confused look. I walked into the building, heading downstairs to where my room was. I unlocked the door, letting it fall shut behind Charlotte. I grabbed a small duffle bag and grabbed a change of clothes, pajamas, and my toiletry bag. I zipped it all up and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my school stuff since my first class was at 10 in the morning. I grabbed some scratch paper to leave a note for Teagan telling her I was with friends and to not worry. No need in her calling the cops since I wasn't there in the morning. She was used to me always being there and not leaving.

"Let's go." We head back to Charlotte's sexy motorcycle and in a few seconds, we're tearing through the California countryside. She takes a sharp right onto a hidden driveway that I would've had a hard time finding. In comparison, it was even harder to see the Cullens' driveway in Forks. About a mile later, a small bungalow appears, surrounded by forest. She grinds to a stop in the garage. A tall vampire with sandy brown hair appears in front of us. He's tall, probably about 6'4" or so.

"WIFEY!" The tall vampire yells. She chuckles at his antics as he picks her up off the bike and spins her, kissing her on the cheek. He puts her down, tucking her under his arm, where she fits perfectly. The size of the two together nearly brings me to tears; they remind me of Jasper and Alice. I fight back against the traitor tears, and thankfully, neither noticed my almost-breakdown.

"Well, hello, there. I'm Peter Whitlock, and who are you?" He says, extending a hand for me to shake. I take it, shaking it firmly.

"Izzy." Peter is obviously confused by my lack of last name, but doesn't question it.

"Well ladies, let's get this show on the road." That confused me, but whatever. I just hope to whatever being is listening that this isn't another eight-ball. I don't need one of those again. He grabs mine and Charlotte's hands, leading us into a small but modern kitchen with white cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and a small peninsula with some stools. I could see a dining room with a small table through the left doorway and what appeared to be a living room through another doorway. We went through the second doorway and a large black couch in front of a gigantic TV appeared which was mounted over a fireplace with a stone hearth. We sat down on the couch, with Peter pulling Charlotte down to sit on his lap. I sat across from them and waiting for someone to start this conversation. Peter clears his throat in a very human gesture.

"So Izzy, Char tells me you know what we are. Care to explain?"

"I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad and to let my mom travel with her new husband, Phil. On my first day at school, I noticed a group of insanely beautiful people in the corner of the lunchroom with full but completely untouched trays. I was drawn to the boyish one with chaotic copper hair. What confused me most was his eyes; they were black. I couldn't stay away from him. I soon discovered what they were, but I didn't care. I was "in love" with Edward, and his whole family. Then on my eighteenth birthday, stupidly, I sliced my finger on some paper." I took a deep breath to stabilize myself. Charlotte squeezed my hand in a sign of comfort.

"Take your time doll," she whispers.

"Thanks. This is the first time I've really told what happened then. Anyway, Jasper, who was mated to my best friend Alice, attacked. From then, Edward took me home and didn't stay like he usually did. The next day, he asked if I would accompany him on a walk through the forest. He told me that I didn't belong in a dangerous world like his. What broke me is that he said he didn't want me anymore. If that wasn't bad enough, he left me. Alone. In an unfamiliar forest. 13 hours passed before I was found by Sam Uley from the La Push Reservation." I frantically wiped the fallen tears away. Charlotte wrapped me in her arms, whispering words of comfort into my ear as she rocked me. Peter broke the silence that had wrapped around the three of us.

"What did you say the vampire who attacked you was named, there Sugar?"

"Jasper. Jasper Hale. Why?" Did these two know Jasper? I hope so. Maybe then I could tell him everything about that shitty day that was supposed to celebrate me being an adult or something.

"Well…we know Jasper. He's our sire and my non-biological brother." I gasped at his words. This was my chance to make finally make the amends I need to.

"Really?! Have you kept in touch with him? Have you seen him? Do you know how to reach him?" Peter chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Slow down, there. You're gonna pass out from lack of oxygen and neither of us know CPR."

I blushed. "Sorry." Both of them chuckled at me and my trademark blush.

"First, yes, I have kept in touch with him enough to know what happened on your birthday. Yes, I have seen him, and I do know how to reach him, to an extent." I gasped.

"How? I need to talk to him." Peter stands up, and at first, I'm irritated, then he gestures for me to stand and follow him. We go up a tiny, hidden flight of stairs to the second level. We stop at the first door off of the landing. Peter knocks. All of a sudden, I get it. Jasper is here.

A sound from the other side of the door startles me. A whimper of either pain or sadness, I wasn't sure. Peter cracks the door the slightest bit.

"Major? There is someone here to see you." He looks up at that, and I feel my heart break. His black eyes are devoid of any emotion, life, anything. The bruise-like shadows under his eyes are so prominent, making his eyes appear to be sunken in. If it's even possible, he looks even paler than before. He looks like I did at one time: a broken, catatonic shell of what he once was. He looks fragile, breakable, not like the vampire I knew back in Forks. I mean, I'm still not even close to what I once was when he knew me, but I'm working on it.

I exhale a sigh of relief. "Jasper." Peter nudges me, not too gently, into the room and leaves me with Jasper. I walk to where he was sitting curled up on the bed and crawl up to sit next to him. He rolls over to face me.

"Hey Jasper." He looks up at me, acknowledging he heard me, but didn't make a sound. However, he places a hand on my neck, feeling my pulse under my skin. He starts to make a quiet purring sound, as if he was a contented cat. I wondered why, but decided to file it into the back of my mind to ask Charlotte about later; she would probably know. His flat black eyes bored into my chocolate brown ones, and the emptiness almost brings me to tears. I feel this deep seeded urge to comfort him, so I do. I pull him into my arms, and he crawls into them willingly. He starts to dry sob, breaking my heart for him even more. I pull him into my lap, and when he's settled, I rock us softly.

"Shhh, Jasper. I've got you; I'm right here and not going anywhere." At that, his sobs quieted to whimpers and I continued to soothe him the best that I could. His sadness was slightly oozing onto me and it was taking my whole being to not cry with him, but I held them back. I clearly needed to be the strong one here. I need to get some happy emotions into him. I begin thinking about puppies and kittens because I know it's the quickest way to make me feel warm and fuzzy. The whimpers slow down too, so I know I'm passing my positive emotions to him. Thank god that worked. He looks up at me.

"Thank you, Bella." I smile at him in response, kissing his head, resuming the rocking. It seems to help, and I will do whatever it takes to bring him back to himself. He goes limp in my arms, and I panic.

"Peter! I need you here ASAP!" I say in my normal volume, knowing he'd here me easily. In seconds, he and Charlotte are at my door.

"What's wrong, sugar?" He looks at Jasper in my arms, and he relaxes his panicked posture, and seeing that, I do too.

"He fell asleep. I didn't know vampires could, but with the lack of blood in his system, I can understand why. His body is trying to recover from the lack of energy," he says.

I nod. "How are we going to get him fed? He clearly hasn't moved much," I reply.

"We'll give him some donated blood bags until he can go hunt for some fur to munch on himself. We'll leave you too now. Try sleeping, Bells."

"Can you go get my bag?"

"It's right here at the door by the bathroom whenever you're ready," he says.

"Can you take him now? I need to take a human moment." He nods, gently lifting Jasper off of me and placing him back on the bed. He whimpers and it breaks my heart. I take off my shirt, and Peter's eyes widen in shock.

"Give him my shirt. The scent should last until I get back." He shakes himself from his shocked state and places the shirt by Jasper's nose, the whimpers stopping almost immediately. He then leaves with a small wave that I return. I go to the bathroom, take off my makeup, and put on my pajamas. I go back to Jasper, who is tossing and turning, as if he's in a nightmare. I would know all about nightmares. I shake him gently, trying to wake him.

"Jasper! Wake up, sweetheart. Come back to me." His eyes shoot open, locking on me. He relaxes immediately when he sees me.

"I thought that you left and I panicked," he stutters, starting to sob again. I pull him to my chest, resuming the rocking, seeing how well it worked the last time. He calms down, breathing in my scent. I rest my head on his, breathing in his scent of musk, leather, and peppermint, a scent that is solely Jasper. His unnecessary breathing settles again, and I know he fell back asleep. I lay back down, bring Jasper with me. I fall asleep with a purring vampire in my arms.

 **So that's the introduction to my story! I know it's totally different than what was here, but I'm excited as to where this is going.**

 **I am looking for a beta, so if you would be down for that, drop into my PMs and we can talk.**

 **Later lovelies!**

 **~B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View**

 **Music of the Chapter: The Black (Album) by Asking Alexandria**

 **(The song of the chapter is the song or album I have been obsessed with during the writing. It doesn't have any impact whatsoever on the story.)**

 **Chapter Rating: T for language.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still don't own, or New Moon wouldn't really exist.**

I woke the next morning with Jasper still in my arms. He was awake though and still purring. I open my eyes which immediately lock onto his.

"Good morning, Jasper. Did you sleep well?" I ask him. Not exactly a question you ask a vampire who shouldn't be sleeping in the first place.

"Mornin' to you too Bella. And yes, I slept well, thank you. And thank you for everything you've done since you've been here," he replies. I'm glad I've been able to help. At first, I felt like a puny human who couldn't do anything for a vampire, but not anymore.

"You're welcome. Now if you could excuse me, I need a human moment." With that, I grab my bag and head into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get dressed in a pink muscle tee with ripped skinny jeans and Doc Martens. Some eyeliner and mascara is next and my hair is braided. Done in twenty minutes, a new record for me. I shove all my shit back into my bag and go back to the bedroom, where Jasper is curled up on the bed, asleep. I wake him again.

"Come on, sleepyhead. I have class and you need to get up." I say, shaking him gently.

"Don't wanna," he mumbles.

"Well too bad. If I have to get up, so do you." He covers his head with a pillow, which I promptly pull off. Obviously this isn't going to work. Maybe I could compromise with him.

"If you get up, you can drive me to class," I say, almost hopefully. The more time with Jasper, the better. He is up and dressed faster than my human mind can comprehend. He grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs, where Charlotte has prepared some eggs, bacon, and coffee for me. At the island, Peter was sitting there, covered in flour, pouting. The sight made me laugh.

"What happened to the little flour ball?" I ask Charlotte.

"Someone decided to make you pancakes, despite never making them ever," she says, laughing. I laugh with her. Jasper decides to enter the room, laughing at Peter too.

"Peter, go shower," Charlotte tells him, and he leaves. Jasper takes his place at the island, and I sit next to him with my plate of eggs and bacon, digging in.

"God, Charlotte! This is delicious!" If she could blush, she would be beet red.

"Thanks, sug. It's been a long while since I prepared food for a human. And call me Char." I nod at her as I finish my amazing meal.

"Well I have to get going. Bye Char. Bye Peter!" I call upstairs where Peter is. I get a loud grunt in response. I grab my schoolbag and Jasper's hand.

"Let's go, Jazz!" He laughs at my enthusiasm to get to school and leads me to what must be his truck-a black Chevy pickup. I get in after he opens the door, like a gentleman. He's in the driver's side and backing out of the garage in seconds.

The time to get to the campus passes in comfortable silence as we hold hands the whole way there. He gets to the campus, and I direct him to the parking lot next to the building where my Poetry and Poetics class is. He parks and sadly, I have to let go of his hand. **(A/N: All of these classes are real. I used the Stanford website to have an accurate story, which can be accessed at )**

"My class is two hours. Will I see you then?" I ask timidly. I'm worried this is the last time I'll see him with no way to contact him.

"Yes, darlin'. I'll be here when you're done. I'll probably run home and shower, but I promise that I will see you in two hours. Now go. I don't want you to be late." I kiss his cheek and head into my class. But I turn back to say one last thing.

"Jasper? Go hunt. Please." The truck door slams shut behind me.

 **Jasper's Point of View**

 **{We're finally going to get some answers! Yay!}**

The truck door slams shut behind Bella, and a feeling of emptiness encompasses me, as if a limb is missing or my heart, even though it doesn't beat anymore, is gone. I shrug it off and head home. Bella told me to hunt, and I should probably listen. Actually, there is no probably about it. I need to, as it's been weeks, maybe even months since I actually hunted. That must have caused me to fall asleep last night. It was nice though; I almost felt human again. Seeing Bella yesterday was amazing. I thought I would never see her again, and that thought alone almost brought me to my knees in pain and agony. Her emotions are so clean and fresh from any that I've felt. They are felt purely, never tainted, even the negative emotions she feels. It's so different from normal emotions; but Bella has never been a normal human. A normal human has self-preservation.

The whole ride was me thinking about Bella, and I'm pulling into the driveway and opening the garage door. I pull in, park, and get out. Peter and Char meet me in the garage, both of them with those fucking shit-eating grins that just reek of "We know something you don't so we're gonna be cryptic as all hell until you figure it out." It pisses me off. I go straight out the back door and into the forest behind their home. I come across a wolf, which I drain quickly. It's been forever since I hunted, and I'm going to need a lot of blood to recover from not eating for so long. I quickly bag a black bear and mountain lion, which reminds me of Edward, and I almost puke up the blood I desperately need to hold in.

It's been a while since I even thought of the family, and I should feel guilty. Key word being _should._ I don't though, with the exception of Emmett and Rose. The rest of the family abandoned me in my darkest days, when I was a danger to everyone, especially to myself. After the horrendous birthday party incident, that Alice and Edward constantly reminded me of, I locked myself in my study, without hunting for weeks. Rose would bring me thermoses of animal blood, whatever she could come across she would bring back to me. If she didn't do that, I would probably be in an even worse shape. I eventually came out of that and began living, as a shell of myself, but I was interacting with everyone again, even Edward. He was a pain in the ass to have to feel though. Bastard was never sad about leaving the so-called "love of his life." Yeah, bullshit. He used Bella as a toy because of her silent mind and her oh-so-alluring blood. She's his singer, for Christ's sake! He put her more at risk than the rest of the family combined. I don't want to make Bella wait, and I see I have 45 minutes until her class is over, so I can squeeze in a shower, since I'm covered in blood. Don't want her passing out on me. I run in, shower, and get dressed in ten minutes. I'm back in my truck back to campus to see Bella. It's been only a couple of hours, but it feels so much longer. It must be because she kept me sane yesterday, and I feel my sanity slipping. A couple of minutes later, Bella is climbing into the truck, startling me. I jump, and that must have amused Bella, because she starts giggling like crazy.

"Hey Jazz. Did you hunt?" She asks me, still giggling, but not as loud.

"I did," I reply, but I don't look up. My eyes are red from not hunting, and it will take a while for them to return to the Cullen gold, or Whitlock gold, in my case. She feels hurt that I wouldn't look at her. I'm terrified she'll reject me or be scared off by my red eyes. I mean, sure, Peter and Char have red eyes, but I still feel terrible and I don't think I could bear to have her leave. I feel her warm soft hand on my cheek, but I still don't look up. I can't.

"Look at me Jasper. Please?" I shake my head no. "Please? I'm worried about you and want you to get better. So can I see your eyes?" I take a breath to steady myself. Her chocolate eyes lock on my ruby ones. She smiles when she sees the color. "I guess you got enough to drink. Good, thank you. I've been worried about you." I smile shyly back at her.

"I've been worried about you too. You don't look like you did when we left Forks." She nods, almost sadly, and I need to know what's happened since we left. We have been gone for three years, an impossible number of things could have occurred and I would've had no idea.

"Tell me what happened to you, and then I'll spill the beans I've got." I nod, keeping my eyes on the road, knowing it'll make Bella more comfortable. We get home soon enough, and head to my room right away. Bella sits on the bed, and I shut and lock the door behind us.

"Spill it Jazz." I think about where to start. I have no idea where.

"I guess I could start with what happened at your birthday. When you first cut your finger, there was no bloodlust that was my own. I felt everyone else's, and it had an effect on me. I could handle it though. But when Edward pushed you into that table for no fucking reason, it set something within me off. He also pushed all of his bloodlust for you onto me and damn it, I had to try and get you away from him. He was going to drain you, his singer. But then Emmett dragged me out of the room and into the forest and I flipped my shit, to put it mildly. I was in a blind rage, or what Peter calls my 'Major Mode.' I realized what had happened once we were far enough from the house, and I knew that the family would see it as me attacking you and they would force me to leave. The thought of never feeling your pure emotions almost killed me. When I got back, you were gone, and I knew I was royally fucked. The family was gathered in the dining room, waiting for me to arrive. Edward must have just arrived and boy was he pissed. I tried to defend myself, but Alice called me a liar. My _fucking wife!_ I knew then, that our marriage was done. But the troubling thing was that it didn't bother me. She never really cared about me. She and Edward told me we were moving to Denali temporarily until we could decide where to go next." I took a break to let Bella comprehend everything.

"I fucking knew it! You weren't attacking me. It was all in your body language; if you were going to attack, Emmett would've lost a limb, you would've stopped at nothing. You _let_ him drag you out," she paused to gather her thoughts, "That pixie skank! I should kill her and dance around the fucking bonfire. That is the least I should do for what she did to you!" I was shocked, to put it gently. Bella rarely, if ever, swore when we were back in Forks. She did let some swearing slip here and there around Emmett when Edward wasn't home, but that was it. "That better be it, or so help me God the Cullens will cease to exist." I shake my head in the negative, and this huge growl comes from Bella. I can't believe that a human just made that inhuman noise. She sounded exactly like a vampire, and she looked as angry as one. I was worried that she might hurt herself in her blind rage. I place my hands on her arms, holding her still.

"Bella. Listen to me. I'm right here in front of you. I'm still going and I'm not going anywhere." She calms down, but still a low growl remains rumbling in her chest. She suddenly wraps her arms around my waist in a hug, and I can't help but return it. I breathe in her scent of freesias and strawberries, mixed with the scent of rain. She smelled like home. I felt home with her in my arms. Weird. I'll have to discuss this with Peter. Know-it-all fucker would know and keep it from me. He would tell me if he wants to keep his dick where it is.

"Continue. I need to know the rest," she says softly.

"Are you sure? I don't have to continue."  
"Yes, I'm sure. Finish your story."  
"Okay. So once we moved to Alaska, I was in terrible shape. I locked myself in my study and rarely hunted. Rose or Emmett usually brought me thermoses of animal blood to keep me going. I never spoke and never moved unless I was drinking. Alice, my fucking wife, didn't bother with me, only getting me to sign divorce papers before flitting off to Italy for some reason. Edward and Carlisle ignored me, but Esme would come and sit with me once a week just to try to get me to open up, but to no avail. Eventually, after about a year of all that, I decided my time with the Cullens had come to an end. I still keep in touch with Emmett and Rose, but nobody else. I packed up my things and Peter and Char met me in Canada. I've been here ever since." I'm finally finished, and I'm glad because I don't think Bella could've handled much more. She's started shaking again and growling. I still don't understand how this little human is making these vampire-like sounds. I don't want to influence her emotions, but I need to calm her. I pull her back into my arms, rocking her like she rocked me yesterday. She slowly calmed down and hugged me back. **{I know this is a repeat of earlier in the chapter, but that was Jasper's inner monologue, and this is him telling Bella. I thought the same thing during proofreading.}**

"Thank you for calming me yet again. I don't know what keeps coming over me. I see red and I shake and I can't stop growling until I'm sure that you're safe," she tells me, and it sounds exactly like what happens when I go into my Major Mode.

"Anytime, darlin'. Now, it's time for your story. What has happened with you in three years?" She took a deep breath and started.

"Well, what do you know about Edward leaving me?"

"I guess a good place to start would be at what you know about Edward's parting words with me?"

"He told us that he told you we were leaving for your safety and that you were sad, but you understood." I felt her anger skyrocket to an all time high.

"That is an extremely sugarcoated version. After he took me home after that fucking party, he left. He didn't stay, and that right there was a red flag. He also didn't show up to school the following day. When I got home after school that day, he asked if I would accompany him on a walk through the forest. He told me that I didn't belong in a dangerous world like his. What broke me is that he said he didn't want me anymore and that the sieve that my human mind is, it would be as if he never existed. Never existed? Ha! I have the scar on my wrist and the same nightmare over and over to contradict that! For two years I had nightmares of him leaving me. Just for the past few months have I been able to sleep through the night without any drugs or anything. If that wasn't bad enough, he left me. Alone. In an unfamiliar forest. I tried finding him, effectively confusing myself. 13 hours passed before I was found by Sam Uley from the La Push Reservation." A steady growl had stayed put in my chest as Bella finished the story of what really happened after Edward left the house following her birthday. To say I was livid was to put me in the best light. A crimson haze filled my vision, and I started shaking. I could feel the Major taking over, and I fought to keep control, but I lost.

 **Major's Point of View**

 **{I did have someone ask if the Major would be making an appearance. The answer is yes, and we will see him quite a bit, as he will be instrumental in Jasper and Bella's recovery.}**

I broke forward out of the cage Jasper has been keeping me in for the past fifty years. A scent of freesias, strawberries, and rain hits my nose.

 **Mate!**

 **Mate!**

 **Protect!**

 **Claim!**

The small woman in my arms is my mate. What did Jasper call her? Bella? I believe so.

"Bella?"  
"Jasper? Your voice sounds different," my mate says, confused.

"Not Jasper, doll. I'm the Major." Her eyes widen in realization. She knows Jasper is not here.

"Hello, Major," she says, bowing her head in submission. Oh fuck no. This will not work. My mate will not be showing submission to me, unless it's in the bedroom **{wink ;)}**. My mate is my equal in every way. I place my finger under her chin, forcing her chocolate eyes to meet my black ones.

"You have no reason to show submission to me, my mate. You are my equal." Her eyes widen, her jaw dropping. I guess Jasper has not had this discussion with her. Oops. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I guess it's sooner.

"Mate? I'm your mate? I thought you were with Alice, I mean you did divorce her, but that could be because the marriage wasn't working or something, but I never expected this," she continued rambling, and I placed a finger over her lips.

"Alice was merely a companion while we spent time with the Cullens, biding it until you arrived. And I'm so glad you have finally arrived here." She nods, clearly shocked. Having this discussion with my mate has calmed me considerably, so I hand the reigns back to Jasper with some parting words: _don't fuck this up, got it?_

 **Well, minor cliffhanger! I hope the Major was all that you were looking for! As always, read and review; I'm always open to ideas for this story. We will be finishing Bella's story next chapter.**

 **We'll see Bella's Point of View next chapter, which should be up this week sometime. Be on the lookout for that.**

 **Later lovelies!  
~B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

 **Music of the Chapter: White Noise (Album) by PVRIS and Little Machines (Album) by Lights**

 **This story has over 1000 hits in a week. I'm impressed and in awe of you guys. I'm glad you guys like it so much.**

 **{Note: I had a reviewer say, "I don't want Bella's POV because I might catch a sparkly STD." Well sorry, there will be a lot of Bella.** **}**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, it's not mine.**

 **Bella's Point of View**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mates? What the fuck? The Major must have it wrong. There is no way! No fucking way! I come out of my mind to notice his eyes are red again; Jasper must be in control again. I have a feeling we'll be seeing the Major around more as Jasper recovers and comes back to himself.

"Bella? Say something, please. I didn't know that was going to happen. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry. Bella?" Jasper was rambling because I couldn't get my shit together.

"Sorry, what Jazz?" I was confused. I didn't hear a thing because I was so deep in my own head.

"I didn't know the Major knew we were mates. I didn't know we were mates. Believe me, I would've told you." My eyes are still slightly wide, just slightly nodding at him, acknowledging that I heard him and comprehended it, somewhat. How could Jasper not know? He is a vampire who should feel the mating pull.

"Jasper? How did the Major realize we were mates?" Jasper sighed and put on a thinking face. He thought for a few moments, and I would give him all the time he needs. God knows I need quite a bit of time to comprehend everything here.

"I wonder if it's because he's closer to vampire instincts than I am. In a sense, he's my 'inner demon.'" I nod, accepting that as an answer. It made sense. Being closer to your true self, they would know who their mate is. There's a knock at the door that breaks both Jasper and I from our reveries.

"Major? Permission to enter?" Peter's voice is heard from the other side of the door.

"Permission granted, Peter," Jasper replies, and the door opens slowly to reveal Peter standing in what could only be deciphered as a submissive pose, with his head down, neck bared, and his hands exposed in front of him.  
"It's me, Jasper, Peter." With that being said, Peter looks up and slouches into a more relaxed posture.

"I came at Char's request for Bella in the kitchen. Char's been cooking," and with that, I'm sprinting down the stairs at the chance at more of her amazing cooking skills. Char chuckles at me as I slide into the kitchen and onto one of the bar stools.

"What's on the menu today?" I ask, as she places a plate loaded with about four different foods in front of me.  
"There's a small slice of homemade pizza, chili, a small cinnamon roll, and a salad," **{Chili and cinnamon rolls is one of the best combos ever. I don't know if anyone outside of the Midwest has it, but I do. Yum.}** I dig into the pizza first, groaning at the deliciousness in my mouth. There's Canadian bacon and pineapple on it, which is my favorite type of pizza.

"This is amazing pizza, Char! For not being able to taste-test, this is some great shit!" I decide to try the chili next. I get a spoonful, blow on it so I don't burn my face, and taste it carefully because I'd rather not burn myself, and it is amazing, just like I had predicted. I finished the rest of my food in silence because I was too excited stuffing my face with Char's fuck-awesome cooking. God, the woman could cook. "I'm so full from that amazing meal. Thank you Char," I say, standing to give her a hug, which she returns. I gallop up the stairs back to Jasper's room, and I knock on the door. I hear a "Come in," that sounds like a whimper and I open the door. Jasper is curled up on his side again, as if he's in pain. Just looking at him in pain makes me physically hurt. I go to run over to him, but I don't want to frighten him in this obviously vulnerable state, so I walk to him slowly, sitting next to him on the bed. I place my hand on his shoulder, and his whimpers quieted, but continued. I would have to calm him again. I pulled him into my lap, but let's be real, he let me. I started rocking him slowly, and this time, I started singing. **{Song is not mine, it is completely all property of Black Veil Brides. Lyrics are from }**

 _Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention  
Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen  
I wish to god I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance  
Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance_

 _You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm_

 _So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed  
Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted  
You aren't alone just know that I, can save our hearts tonight_

 _You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm  
And face today_

By the time I was done singing, Jasper had fallen asleep with a tight grip on my shirt. I was almost surprised he hadn't torn it in his hands. I was close to sleeping myself, but I really didn't want to sleep in ripped jeans and combats. It wasn't comfortable and my feet would hurt like hell in the morning if I did. I would need Peter to come and get Jazz so I can get ready for sleeping. Thankfully, I didn't have class tomorrow, so I could stay with Jasper all day. I had a feeling we would have a lot to discuss.

"Peter? I need some assistance," I said, in a slightly louder than normal whisper, and Peter was peeking through the cracked open door.

"Hey, there Flower. Ready for bed?" I nod, and he comes and takes Jasper away from me, and my heart aches. I ache for the closeness only Jasper can bring me. I take off my shirt just like yesterday, tossing it to Peter. He places it in Jasper's arms, which he cradles to his chest, just like he did to me last night. I take care of my human needs, take off my makeup and pull on a tank top and some fluffy pajama pants. I go back into the bedroom, where Jasper's whimpering has resumed, and I think he might be dry sobbing. God, it's making me want to cry. I go back to the bed, dismissing Peter with a thank you and a hug. He leaves, shutting the door behind him. I lay down, after pulling the covers back and crawling in, wrapping the warm blankets around me. I open my arms towards Jasper, who rolls into them, immediately calming. He throws my shirt away from him, clearly preferring the real me. Not that I mind. At all. With a purring Jasper in my arms, I am wrapped in the warm embrace of sleep too.

I wake up, and Jasper is gone. I'm a little disappointed, but I go take care of my human needs and take a quick shower, and going back into the bedroom, I realize that I have no clothes to wear.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath. A soft knock at the door alerts me to someone's presence.

"Bella? I have clothes for you," Charlotte says from the other side of the door.

"Come on in," and she enters with a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, along with a bra and underwear. She hands them to me, and I take them. "The sweatpants and hoodie are Jasper's, and the bra and underwear are mine, but not my size. You can keep them." I nod, and begin to get dressed. I mean, Char is a girl, we got the same bits. After I'm dressed, I brush out my hair and let it fall down my back in a wet mess. Char grabs my hand and takes me downstairs where Peter and Jasper must be. I hear Jasper's cries partway down the steps, and I break from Charlotte's grasp and run to Jasper. I need to calm him down. I push Peter away and bring Jasper to me.

"Shhh, Jasper. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He calms down considerably, and when he looks at me, he smiles at me in his clothes. I return the smile, and then I make an attempt to stand up. He whimpers again, and his grip on me tightens, but not enough to hurt me. He clearly doesn't want me to leave. Does this have to do with the whole being mates thing? I'm not sure, and it's not time to dwell on it. Jasper needs me.

"Jazz, it's okay, I'm right here." He calms again, and brings me to lie down on top of him. I curl up in his arms, and I'm instantly calmed by our contact. He relaxes too, and starts purring. A few minutes pass, and I'm dozing off, drifting in and out of consciousness. I hear what I think is snickering from my left. I lift my head slightly to look in that direction. Peter is the one I heard snickering, and Char reaches up, smacking the back of his head.

"Can you not be mature, Pete?" I ask him, after I lay back down.

"Nah, it's too much fun being immature. I mean, the Major is snuggling with a human! Who'd've thought?" I ignored him. My stomach growled exceptionally loudly. Rude.

"Someone hungry, there?" Char asked.

"I'm starving," I reply.

"Let's get you some food." I nod, trying to sit up. Jasper sits up too, and looks up at me with sad eyes.

"Are you leaving?" His sad tone makes my heart hurt.

"No, Jasper. I swear I'm not leaving. I'm going into the kitchen for some breakfast, and then I'll be back." He lets go, and I stand. I lean down, giving him a kiss on the head, following Char into the kitchen.

 **Char's Point of View {Something new for once!}**

I led Bella into the kitchen, and she sat down at the bar. I pulled the waffle iron out and plugged it in. I started making the batter, while Bella floated into La La Land. I left her to her thoughts, and my mind drifted away too. I thought about when I first saw, or rather heard, Bella and Jasper's first encounter. Their auras **{as her gift is reading auras}** immediately blended to make this blinding masterpiece that is the solitary aura of soulmates. I knew Jasper's mate wasn't that pixie skank, but he was insistent that they were. Nobody listens to the one _who would fucking know_ about mates. Whatever. I finished one waffle, and started on the next one. I notice something moving out of the corner of my eye; it's Jasper. He needs Bella. Their bond is still so new, and with Jasper so damaged, he needs her more than anything. I smile to myself, as I finish the waffles for Bella. I plate them up, and grab the syrup. I don't know how Bella eats this shit. It smells like rabbit. I turn back to face Bella, who is now in Jasper's lap as he nuzzles her neck, covering her with his scent.

"Here ya go, Sugar." I place the plate in front of her, then I hand her a fork that I had forgotten about.

"Thanks, Char," she replies, digging into her breakfast. I take my leave, going back into the living room and sitting on the couch next to Peter, who wraps his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder, and I relax at the contact of my mate. I think he can tell he wants to talk, so I call to Jasper and Bella.

"Guys, we're heading out for a hunt. See you later!" I hear a grunt from both of them at the same time, and they both laugh at the other. It's great to hear Jasper's laugh again. It's been so long since I've heard a real laugh from the heart from him. Bella is already amazing for him, and I hope he sees that. I grab Peter's hand, and we run through the forest until we reach the treehouse we built back in the 1970s. We've done plenty of updates since then, but it's our place when we need privacy. We jump in through the small window, and I sit as Peter follows me in.

"What's running through your head there? You're thinking pretty intently."

"Just about Jasper and Bella. They're an amazing pair," I reply. He nods in agreement.

"They truly are. Their mating is something that has never been seen in the vampire world. It will be stronger than anything ever encountered." My eyes widen at that. I knew they would be an amazing couple, but not to that extent.

"What has your radar been telling you? Anything?" He shakes his head no, as if he's disappointed in himself. I don't want my mate to feel that way, so I crawl into his lap, craving the comfort. He wraps his arms around me, and his head rests on top of mine.

"I am so glad that Jasper finally has a chance at forever."  
"Me too, doll. Me too. After everything he's been through, he deserves it more than anyone I know." He kisses me, and I know any chances of conversation are over. I jump out of the treehouse and start running, hearing Peter laugh as he chases after me.

 **Jasper's Point of View**

After I heard the door slam shut behind Peter and Char, I turned all my attention back to Bella, my mate. Mate is such a foreign term to me. I've never had a true mate, and I'm flying blind here. Bella's finishing up the dishes from breakfast, and after she puts them away, she grabs my hand and drags me back to the living room. I sit down, and she sits, tucking her legs under her to face me. The tension between us could be cut with a knife, and I hated it. I wanted her in my arms, with peace flowing easily between the two of us. I decide I should start talking first, as she doesn't seem to have her thoughts together.

"What do you know about mates, Bella?"  
"Nothing, really. Nobody really told me about the whole thing." I was fucking pissed. Fuckward never bothered telling her what mating was. Sure, he wasn't her mate, I am, but he still should've explained it to her.

"Well, darlin', mating is incredibly instinctual. It's a pull in the chest, almost a sinking feeling in the stomach when you're apart. As you soon as you are back with them, the pull is almost nonexistent and you feel complete together. It is literally your soul finding its other half, like two puzzle pieces connecting to finish the picture. Now, am I right in inferring you're already feeling the pull?" She nods, not speaking.

"Why didn't I feel the pull when we lived in Forks? If it's so undeniable and irresistible, why didn't either of us feel it?" She asks. It's a good point, but Peter and Char have helped me put the pieces together, so one day I would be able to explain it to Bella.

"I felt a pull to you, but nothing as strong as what I've felt between, say, Rose and Emmett or Peter and Char. I felt the undeniable urge to get to know you, to befriend you, but as you know, Alice and Edward refused to let that happen. When you cut your finger and I smelled your blood, I knew right then you were my mate. Why your blood through your veins didn't connect the pieces I don't know, but the spilled blood certainly did the job. When Edward's bloodlust skyrocketed, since you're his singer, it was all flung at me. I had to get you away from him; he was so close to snapping. If I lost you…" I trailed off because I didn't want to even try to imagine a world without this darling, my Bella.

"I wish I knew you felt that pull. I felt a similar pull to you, but I thought it was because of Phoenix and I was hoping we could be friends. I tried to hide the blood the best I could, because of Edward. Obviously, it didn't work, but I didn't want to cause any problems for your family. God, Jasper, it's been what? Two days? And I can't imagine what life would be like if I didn't ever see you again." She had locked eyes with me as she finished, and I felt the waves of sincerity and love flowing off of her and onto me. The thought had her heart breaking and I could see it happen in her eyes. I opened my arms to her, and she crawled into them, tucking her head under my chin. She gripped my shirt into her fists, and I felt the tears start to soak through the fabric. Much like she had done for me the past couple days, I rocked her in an attempt to calm her without my gift. She should have the chance to feel her emotions as they are, pure and untainted.

It took a little while for Bella to calm down, but soon enough, she was asleep in a ball on my lap. I heard Peter and Char come in a little while later, who came and sat on the couch perpendicular from us. Char had made herself comfortable on Peter's lap, and watched Bella sleep in my arms. Love and peace was flowing from Char and Bella both. Char truly loved Bella; she was her sister in every sense of the word.

"Is she okay?" Char asked, breaking the silence.  
"I think so. She had a lot to take in. We talked a lot about mates, and I think it took a toll on her; it took a toll on me too. If you'll excuse me," I stood up with Bella still in my arms and went upstairs to my room. I laid her on the bed, and tried to pry her delicate fingers from the fabric. She started to whine, and I let out a low chuckle at her antics, even in her sleep.

"Bella, doll, I need to get out of these jeans, give me a second okay?" She made this little huffing sound that I found adorable-wait adorable? I'm the fucking _God of War!_ I should _not_ be using words like adorable. Jesus. I pulled my jeans off and pulled on some sweats. I got into bed next to my Belle, who wrapped her arm around my waist, her head falling onto my chest.

"I love you, Bella." I don't mean to say it, but it slips out. I hope she didn't hear that. Fuck, I think I just royally fucked up. My phone vibrates lightly in my pocket, and I see that I have a text from my shithead brother downstairs.

 _Petey: She didn't hear you, good thing too. It's too early to be saying shit like that. Get your shit together, Major. Love you!_

That prompted a middle finger emoji. I leaned over, plugged in my phone, and fell asleep with my mate curled up in my arms.

I have never felt more human.

That fact alone terrified me.

 **Well, that took a slice of forever to write and get out to you guys. I'm sorry, I got blocked with my writing and wasn't happy with it. I'm starting on the next chapter ASAP. Hopefully, it won't take as long as this one.**

 **Seriously, over 1000 reads in a week on Sunday. I'm impressed.**

 **Don't do drugs and stay in school.**

 **Later lovelies!  
~B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View**

 **Music of the Chapter: Little Machines (Album) by Lights and The Black (Album) by Asking Alexandria**

 **Notes/Disclaimer: I'm jumping from beginning of April (aka last chapter) to the end of May (Almost graduation time for Bella). I decided that would be best to really get into the future of these characters. As always, characters aren't mine, but the plot is.**

Let me tell you, waking up in a sleeping vampire's arms and needing to pee is terrible. His grip on my t-shirt was death-like, as if he let go, I might disappear into the air and never see him again. He loosens his grip when he rolls over, and goes back to sleep. I think leaving each other will be a problem, seeing as being a few feet away from him in the bathroom is hurting like hell. I take my human minute, brushing my teeth while I'm in here. I'm finishing brushing my teeth when this heart-wrenching cry is heard from the direction of the bedroom. I drop my toothbrush onto the counter and run back to the bedroom. Jasper is sobbing on the bed, gripping my t-shirt I had slipped out of. I figured the scent would comfort him, not make him bawl. He looks up when he hears me, and he stops crying, but there is still venom welling up that I know will never fall.

I walk over and sit next to him on the bed. Opening my arms, he crawls into them, burying his face into my naked chest. This just now dawns on me, and I feel my face burning from my blush. He sits up slightly, and his eyes widen too. He turns away, giving me the privacy to put my shirt on. I'm still blushing when I give him the go ahead to turn back around. He does so, and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me down on top of him. A purr starts again in his chest, vibrating through me as if it was my own. There's a knock on the door, and it clearly startled Jasper, because within a blink, we were backed into a corner, Jasper snarling in the direction of the door. The door opens a crack, and Peter's face, filled with concern, appears.

"Shit," and I almost freak. What's the problem? Jasper just seems protective of me. _His mate._ That's normal to be protective of your soulmate.

"What?" I whisper, just loud enough for the two boys here to hear.

"He's stuck in this mode, Bella. It's his demon out to play," Jasper growls at Peter, who gets on his knees, eyes down, and neck bared. I gently placed my hand on his back in an attempt to calm him. He relaxes slightly under my touch, but he's still growling.

"What does this include? I mean, his demon being in control and such?" I ask.

"He won't speak, he will be incredibly protective, even going as far as possibly removing limbs. He will only react positively to you. Don't let that part scare you, because he's like a child, in a sense. You will be taking care of him, including feeding."  
"Feeding? What do you mean?" Jasper starting growling louder, his lips pulling back, revealing his teeth. "Jasper? I want to know how to take care of you. Is it alright if Peter tells me how to do that?" He nods curtly, his growls lowering slightly in volume, slouching to sit on the floor. He pulls me in front of him so I can fall as gracefully as I can (granted, that isn't much, but I digress) into his lap.

"Continue, please, Peter. How do I feed him?" I must have broken Peter out of his thoughts because he jumped slightly, causing me to snicker and him to glare playfully at me. I can see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Instead of being in a kneeling position, he has sat down like me and Jasper.

"Well, I will be assisting you as much as I can. I will leave the blood at the door, and you can do the rest. It will probably be blood bags, ya know, donated blood, or thermoses of animal blood," he says, and I nod, but I feel like I should be taking notes or some shit. "Bella, you'll know what to do. It'll be instinctual to care for your mate in whatever way you can." That soothes my nerves.

"Do you know how long he will be like this? Has he ever done this? Like gotten trapped in himself like this before?" Peter looks thoughtful, as if trying to remember.

"I don't think he's ever lost himself to his demon, but he has definitely lost it to the Major."

"I've seen the Major, we saw him when I told Jazz the story of when they left Forks," I reply. Peter let out a low growl, which caused Jasper to almost lose it. I turn in his arms, so I'm essentially straddling him. I place my hands on his face, hoping I can send him some positive emotions, and the warmth of my hands should soothe him too.

"Jasper, listen to me. I'm right here, in your arms. I'm yours." He starts purring as I finish saying I was his. That clearly pleased him, and it pleased me to no end that I was definitely this vampire's mate. I look back at Peter, who has that fucking shit-eating grin.

I roll my eyes at his expression as he watches me and Jasper. "Is there anything else, Peter?"

"Like I said, you will be his caregiver, including bathing. Vampires might not sweat, but we can smell from time to time." I nod.

"And I'll take this as my cue to skidoo." He waves at me, which I return. At Peter's sudden movement to stand and leave, he snarls and pushes me behind him.  
"Jasper, Peter wants to leave, so we'll be alone again. Is that okay?" He relaxes slightly, but I can see the tension in his back through that sinfully tight black t-shirt.

"Slowly, Peter," and he backs out of the room, keeping his eyes down and neck bared, until the door shuts in front of him. Jasper lets me walk around him, and I grab his hand, leading him to the bed. He lays down first, and pulls me down with him. He wraps his arms around me, and begins to nuzzle my neck with his nose. I bet he likes feeling my pulse in my neck.

"Do you like feeling my heartbeat, sweetheart?" A small nod against my skin gives me my answer. He continues to rub his nose on my skin, and he starts purring too. I notice a slight odor, and I know it isn't me, because I showered last night before I went to sleep. I guess this is my first task as caregiver of a mate in demon mode.

Bath time.

I lead us into the bathroom attached to Jasper's bedroom-excuse me, _our_ bedroom. I love being able to say something is ours. It's great. _Back to the task at hand, Swan._

He stares down at me with those black eyes.

"Ready for bath time?" He scowls. I'm pretty sure I know why he's scowling, so I better address those worries right away. "Do you think I'm leaving?" He looks down, and a whimper escapes from his tightly clenched jaw. I guess so. "I solemnly swear, Jasper Whitlock that I'm not leaving. It's just time for you to get clean. Got it?" He nods slowly, as if he doesn't believe me. I take a deep breath and try again. "I'm going to grab my bathing suit, and you get undressed. I'll be right back, okay?" He's already pulling off his shirt and going for his pants, and I'm partway out the door when I hear a low groaning sound, it's not exactly a groan, but I have no idea how to describe it, other than a sound of struggling with something. Jasper is struggling to undo the belt buckle. His fingers are fumbling, which is the first I've ever seen a vampire do anything like that. Then again, I've never seen a demon vampire out before, so this is all new territory.

I'm blushing so hard right now, but I've got a job to do. I nimbly undo his belt buckle and pull it from the confines of the belt loops on his jeans.

"I'm going to leave to do the rest, alright? When you're done, sit right there," I say, pointing to the toilet. I walk out to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I quickly change into my Ariel swimsuit from Hot Topic, and pull my hair into a bun on top of my head. Jasper's sitting right where I told him to, with his hands covering Lil Jasper. Thank fuck for modesty. I can see his scars in the fluorescent light, more so than normal, and I can tell he's upset. I crouch in front of him, and trap his face in the confines of my hands. Sure, he could escape, but right now, I don't see that as a possibility.

"Jasper, listen to me. These scars are part of you, and because of that, I love them. While I might not know the reason behind your scars and how they came to be, I will still love them all the same. I have scars, and so do you. You are beautiful Jasper Whitlock," I finish, and I see a small smile gracing his lips.  
"There's that gorgeous smile of yours," and I match it with one of my own, "Now, how about that shower?" I turn, and turn the water on, turning it to the hot side. I grab towels and put them in the towel warmer next to the sink, so they'll be warm when we're done. I check the water again, and it's warm enough for me, but I don't know if it's good for him. I hold a hand out for him to take, and he does. I gently place his hand under the spray for him to feel.

"Is it okay? Does it feel okay for you?" He nods, already getting in. I smile at his enthusiasm, and I get in after him. I shut the curtain, and grab the only masculine shampoo in here, guessing it to be his. I sniff it, to see if I've smelled this on Jasper before, and I have. I squeeze some into my palm, lathering it before I start to wash his hair. I gently scratch his scalp, and he seems to enjoy it, if the purring and nuzzling of my arms are any indications. I laugh, and kiss his neck as I back him up to the spray so we can rinse out the shampoo. I make sure the suds are completely out of his hair, before grabbing the body wash and a pouf. I lather that up too. I start by washing his chest gingerly, gently fingering the scars that litter his chest. The most are over where his heart is. I lean down and kiss them, as if I'm actually kissing his heart. I continue on, washing his arms and then I need to do his legs. This is going to be interesting.  
"Jazz, sweetie, can you lift your leg to me?" He does so, and I wash his left leg, and repeat it to the right leg. I set it down, and turn him around, so I can wash his back. I finish quickly, and let him rinse off.

"You ready to get out?" He pushes the curtain away, and I shut off the water. He grabs a towel and stares at it blankly in his hands. I take it from him, and start drying him off. I finish, and he wraps it around his waist. I grab a towel of my own and dry off as well. Now, to get dressed. Oof.

I wasn't prepared to dress this little fucker. The little smirk on his face told me he knew what he was doing, and clearly intended to continue to do this shit. I still held out hope that he could do it himself, so that was the path I tried first. I grabbed some underwear for him, and placed them in his hands. He stares at them as if he has no idea what to do with them. I sighed under my breath and took them from him. He takes the towel off, and I blush redder than I think I ever have. _Fuck, that's big!_ I tell my inner voice to fuck off, and I do so with a one-finger salute. I squat down so he can step into the underwear, and together, we pull them up. I turn to the closet to grab a t-shirt and sweats, and I'm grabbing the sweatpants when I feel something hit my head. I look down, and the underwear we just put on were at my feet. I turn around, and he has that fucking smirk back on his face. Little shit.

I grab them, and we repeat what we just did. Hopefully, this time, they'll stay on. I'm thinking that that might not happen.

"Listen. Those stay on, got it?" He pouts, but I can see the smirk fighting to display itself. I grab the sweatpants, and let him step into those too. I tie them at the waist so they stay up. I grab the shirt, and the pants are at his ankles, and he's about to kick them off. I grab them as he kicks them off. We repeat the process of putting them on the first time.

"Keep them on." I grab the t-shirt, and he lifts his arms to let me slip it on. I pull it down, so finally he's dressed.

"Do you want socks on, honey?" He shakes his head no. Forty minutes and my mate is finally dressed. If we have to leave the house, he's going to have to shower and dress.

Oh fuck.

We head downstairs where Char has prepared French Toast for me, and I squeal happily at the sight. I let go of Jasper's hand and run to the counter where the plate is waiting for me. I grab the fork from Char's outstretched hand, and dig in. A cup of steaming black coffee is in front of the plate. I take a drink, moaning at the deliciousness that gets me going every morning, as if wrestling Jasper into clothes wasn't enough. As soon as I'm done, I'm in Jasper's arms in his- _our -_ bedroom. I giggle slightly under my breath, and turn to look at him.

"Are you thirsty, sweetheart? Is it feeding time?" He seems to think about it, then nods. Okay. If we can get through bathing, then feeding should be a fucking cakewalk. There's a knock at the door, then a couple of thermoses are rolling to us. I sit up and grab them. Before I give him one, we need a game plan going into this. Maybe I should ask him and we can go from there.

"How do you want to feed? Show me," I say gently, getting off his lap so he can get comfortable to feed. He waits for something, for me to sit? I sit down, and he crawls into my lap, ready for the first thermos. I open it, and it appears to have a bottle top. Perfect. I nudge his lips with it, and he takes it, starting to feed. I stroke this one scar above his eyebrow while he feeds. He makes this sad little noise when the first one runs empty.

"Are you ready for the next one?" He nods eagerly this time. I open the next one, doing the same thing. This one empties just as quickly as the last one, and he whimpers. Could he still want more? "Do you want more? We can get more," I tell him. He thinks about it, and shakes his head no. "Okay." I glance at the clock, 10 AM. We have all day to do whatever he wants to do.

"What do you want to do today, sweetheart? It's up to you," I say. He gets up abruptly, and walks to the bookshelf closest to the bed. He grabs a book off the fourth shelf up, and hands it to me, lying back down, head in my lap. I look at the cover, _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Brontë. This is my favorite book of all time, and Jasper wants me to read it to him.

"This is my favorite! You want me to read to you?" His eyes widen with shock when I tell him it's my favorite, and he nods excitedly. "Well alright. _'1801-I have just returned from a visit to my landlord…'_ " I let my voice carry the two of us into Heathcliff's world that was created by Brontë in 1847. I love this book. I read for about an hour, but by this point, my throat is killing me. I decide to finish the paragraph on page 97 before taking a break. " '… _not all the angels in heaven shall save him!'"_ I close the book, and Jasper huffs; he clearly doesn't like the fact that I stopped. "I'm really thirsty, baby. Can we take a little break?" He huffs again, like he does, but nods anyway. "How about after lunch we continue? Would you like that?" I ask. He nods, and I stand, bringing him up with me.

We walk downstairs, hand in hand. Peter and Char are in the living room. Peter is playing Halo and Char is in his lap, reading a book of some sort.

"Hey guys," I greet the couple. Peter grunts since he doesn't want to take his eyes off the TV screen. Char gets up, gesturing us to join her in the kitchen, so we do. We sit down at the counter, where Char makes me a salad and sandwich, placing both in front of me.

"What would you like to drink, sugar?" She asks me.

"Water would be great," I reply. She places a bottle in front of me, and I open it, taking a swig.

"Hey Jazz," Char says. He smiles slightly at her, but still does not speak.

"What have you been doing?" Char says, addressing me now.  
"Reading Wuthering Heights. We had to stop since I needed to rest my voice before we continue," she nods.

"That's a great novel, one of my favorites," she replies.

"It's my favorite too!" I say excitedly. We chuckle at our similar taste in books. We continue to discuss books until I'm done eating. The second I'm done, another water bottle is in my hands and I'm being carried back to our room. "Bye, Char." I call down the stairs.

"Bye, Bella," she calls back. Jasper places us back into our positions we were in before, and hands the book to me. I open back up to where we left off. I scan the page to find my place.

" _I surveyed the weapon inquisitively; -a hideous notion struck me. How powerful should I be…"_ And we were transported back into the fictional world.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed it. I don't have much else to say, but read and review. I love them and they motivate me.**

 **Love you; later lovelies!**

 **~B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

 **Music of the Chapter: Future Hearts (Album) by All Time Low, We Don't Have to Dance by Andy Black**

 **Notes/Disclaimer: Sorry this is later than I planned. Real life has been a real bitch lately. I'm sorry and I will try harder to be better about updating regularly. I have forgotten to mention that Chapter 2 on has all been preread by SassyStarbuck09. You have her to thank for some of the ideas you see! Go check her out! And finally, this isn't mine except the plot, and I make no money off of this. {Unfortunately.)**

Jasper was in his demon mode for about a week, and I don't think I've exercised that much in months, or even years. Jesus. Anyway.

He's out of it now, and he can take care of himself. Thank god, because I graduate from Stanford _**today!**_ I've been rushing around for the past week, trying to study for my last two finals, and get my dorm moved out of and into the Whitlock home. Jasper and I share a room, even though I'm the only one who sleeps. I make the bed to distract myself for a couple minutes, then I hit the shower. I shampoo and condition, then shave. I'm praying that I don't cut myself. I feel it before anything.

Fuck. Me.

There's a small cut on my ankle and a knock at the door.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" Jasper's panicked voice floats over from the other side of the door. I smile a little at his concern.

"It's okay, Jazz. I just nicked-" I'm interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Jasper's hand peeks around the shower curtain, waiting to see my most recent wound.

"Let me see." That voice leaves no room for argument, so I place my foot into his waiting hand. I hear a wrapper crinkle, and something soft is on my ankle. He bandaged it.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll be right out, okay?" I don't hear a sound of acknowledgement, so I stick my head out of the shower. Jasper is sitting on the toilet, waiting for me. "You know, you don't have to wait for me, right? I'll be okay. I'm done shaving," I tell him. He shakes his head adamantly, clearly going to stay put, despite what I tell him.

"I'm staying." I nod, and get back to showering. I quickly wash with my favorite strawberry body wash, and some soap that smells like rainfall. These two scents are my favorites; the rain reminds me of Forks and Charlie. God, I missed him. I turn off the water, and I wrap a towel around my body stepping out of the shower. Jasper is still there, not that I expected him to leave. I grab his hand, helping him stand. I take us back into the bedroom, and he sits on the bed.

I walk into the massive closet, grabbing undergarments, pulling them on. I turn around to my racks of dresses and grab the one I got last week when Charlotte and I went shopping the last time. The dress was black, and had a polka dot top piece. It cinched at the waist and poofed out slightly. It made it look like I actually had curves. I pulled it on, but I couldn't get it zipped all the way up. I walk out of the closet into the bedroom, holding the back of the dress together. I walk to Jasper, who stands up to help me. I let my grip on the fabric, and he zips it up and ties the sash around my waist, placing a gentle kiss on the back of my neck that leaves me wanting more. I turn to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck, his going to my waist. I pull him down to my level and place a kiss on his nose. I release my grip, but he doesn't, holding me slightly tighter to his chest. I relax, wrapping my arms around his waist. I love holding Jasper; he smells like home, but with Jasper mixed in. He smells like leather, fresh spring air, and rainfall. We both had that in common, that is, we both had a part of rain in our scent.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I blush bright red, and I pull out of his arms, heading back to the closet to grab some simple black heels. Since the Cullens left, I had gotten better control of my balance enough to wear heels, and I admit (begrudgingly but still) that I like wearing them. I go into the bathroom, grabbing my makeup bag out of my drawer.

I apply some foundation, do a light highlight/contour, and set it all. I apply some light pink eyeshadow and do some simple black eyeliner with a wing. I apply some mascara, finishing the look with a raspberry-colored lipstick. I comb through my hair, and decide to do a side French braid. I start on the left side, braiding until I reach the other side. I tie it off, spraying it all with hairspray. I put on a splash of perfume, Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck. **{Which I own a bottle of. It's amazing.}** I turn off the bathroom lights, and go greet Jasper. He's changed clothes too. He's wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, and a white and black polka dot pocket square. He has black dress pants and shoes on. He looks amazing.

I close the space between us, wrapping my arms around him. He wraps his around me, spinning me lightly in a circle.  
"Let's go, Darlin'." We walk downstairs hand in hand, with Peter and Char waiting for us on the landing. Char moves first, approaching me, and I walk to her, hugging her. I give Peter one too, and Jasper has come up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. His chin rests on my shoulder. He lets go, lacing his strong fingers with my delicate ones. We follow Peter and Char out to the garage, where we get into Peter's black pickup truck. Thank God today it's cloudy, so my mate and siblings could come to my graduation today. It only takes about ten minutes to reach the University, and Peter snags up a close parking spot. I grab my cap and gown, and walk to the side entrance, where we were supposed to line up. I point the other three to the front entrance where they could find a place to sit. I dress quickly, getting in line.

Fuck. Me. That had to be the longest and most boring ceremony I have ever had to sit through. It took forever and a day for me to get my damn diploma. I just wanted to be back in Jasper's arms at home. In sweats, preferably. As soon as I could, I left my gown in the hall where they were supposed to be left, I made a mad dash to the front door. Jasper turned at the sound of my footsteps, and opened his arms to me. I launched myself into them, and he caught me, holding me tightly to him.

"Congratulations, doll. I'm so proud of you." I can hear the pure love flowing from his lips. I pull back slightly to place a kiss on his cheek. I left a raspberry-colored mark on his cheek, which made Peter giggle like an elementary aged little girl. Peter took my phone and snapped a picture of the two of us. I thanked him, and with that, we headed out to his truck to head on home.

Peter pulls into the garage, and we all exit the truck. I race for Jasper's and my room to get out of this dress and take off my makeup. As much as I enjoy applying it and wearing it sometimes, I prefer a plain face. I take it all off, only taking about 10 minutes. I take off my dress and heels, replacing them with a tank top and yoga capris. I join the rest of the crew in the living room, where Peter and Jasper are locked in a Mariokart competition. Char is on the couch, laughing at the boys' antics. I plop down next to her on the couch behind the two boys on the couch. I look at the screen, and Jasper has just crossed the finish line right ahead of Peter.  
Char senses that a fight between the two is brewing. "Boys, if you're going to fight, take it out of the house." In a second, both boys are crashing around in the backyard. I get up and go into the kitchen, making myself a chicken salad and a glass of sweet tea. I sit at the island and I wake up my phone. I smile at the picture of me and Jasper after I left the mark on his cheek. I was definitely going to print this one and frame it. Char comes in, and sits next to me. I don't notice her, so when she makes a noise, I jump a foot in the air. My heart is racing, and I try feebly to calm it down.

"Jesus, Char! A girl needs a little warning!" She has the humility to look sheepish. I can't stay mad at her, and I burst out laughing, and I did so at the best timing _ever._ Jasper and Peter walk in, covered in mud. Char is in front of them in an instant.

"Oh no, you don't. Go hose yourselves off before you try to come back inside." Both of the men grumble in protest, but do so anyway. I hear the hose turn on a couple seconds later, followed by a growl and laughter. I look out the window and see Peter spraying Jasper while his back is turned, which makes Jasper growl, which I can hear inside the house. I turn back to Char with a grin on my face.

"Hey, Char. Should we fuck with them?" A mischievous grin graces her delicate face, and she nods. Perfect.

"Let's fill some water balloons with some washable paint, and pelt them from trees," her eyes widen with glee at the idea, and she grabs my arm, dragging me upstairs to a room at the end of the hall.

"This is my studio. I have all that we'll need." I'm so excited now. Char begins filling balloons with paint at vampire speed, and as she finishes one, I place it in the small bags we will each be carrying on our backs. Soon, we each have about fifty.

Char flings me onto her back, and she dashes into the trees, jumping from one to the other, keeping downwind so Peter and Jasper won't catch on. We find them in a clearing that clearly wasn't always there, because I can see the clear rips and messy stumps. We watch them fight for a few more moments, until Char places me securely in the tree, and she jumps to one across from me. I wait for the signal, and soon, I see the American Sign Language sign for "Now!" And I pull my bag off the back, and open it. I grab a purple balloon, and I fling it. It hits Jasper on the back. His whole back is purple, and the sight makes me laugh. Peter now has pink hair, which makes me laugh even harder, and I fear I'm gonna fall out of the tree.

Char must have sensed this, because she is back in my tree, and we're flying. Jasper and Peter are on the ground below us, trying to find us. She's jumping all over the place, and the adrenaline is making my heart race incredibly fast. I'm placed in another branch, with Char a few feet below me. She drops a blue one on Jasper, and I hit Peter with a red one, looking like a murderer covered in blood. The sight makes me giggle, giving away our position. Fuck. Char glares up at me, albeit playfully, but we're a second too late to make an escape. Jasper has already swept me into his arms, and now I'm soaring along with him. I grasp a balloon in my hands and smash it on his head. He looks great with green hair. I giggle at the sight. He looks at me incredulously.

"You're playing with fire," he scowls at me. I laugh harder.

"No, I think I'm playing with grass." He fakes dropping me, and I stop laughing, grasping onto him as if my life depended on it. Not that it didn't, but the fucker pretended to drop me. He will pay for that shit. I slap the back of his head, and he chuckles. I know I'm a mere human, but come on, give me some credit. I tried. He laughs more, and I can't help it, his laugh is infectious.

Today has been an amazing day.

 **Well, it's short and all filler, but I figured we could have some of that before more drama. I do not intend for this story to be exceptionally long, but a lot of you guys seem to enjoy it. Leave ideas, because I always love them.**

 **On a side note, an AMAZING fic that I suggest you read (and yes, all the couples are canon) is called "Feral" by opal aline. I love it.**

 **Read, review, you know the drill, don't do meth.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of View**

 **Music: The Black (Album) by Asking Alexandria, All Time Low Albums**

 **Disclaimers/Notes: Sorry I've been shit with updating. Honestly, I will try to do better. Anyways, this chapter will be seeing some real ass shit hitting the fan. I don't own these characters (Except for someone new we will be seeing this chapter). As always, this has been preread by the amazing SassyStarbuck09. Thanks for being so amazing!**

After the impromptu paint battle and we were all cleaned up, Jasper and I were sitting together in our room, continuing with Wuthering Heights. We had reached page 150, starting Chapter 22. _"Summer drew to an end, and early Autumn…"_ The book was suddenly out of my hands, shut in Jasper's, and hitting the ground.

"What's the matter, Jazz?" I ask him, perplexed by his actions.

"We have a conversation to continue from right after we got here," and I inwardly groan. I really, _really_ , wanted to avoid this conversation. I was simply worried about bringing out the Major again. "Where did you leave off? I need to know." I let out a quiet sigh.

"I know, Jazz. I left off where Fuckward left me right after my birthday." I take another breath to steady myself before launching myself into the past, which is not a place I want to ever revisit. But for Jasper, I will. He, as my mate, deserves to know.

"After Sam brought me back home, I went into a catatonic state. I refused to eat, I barely slept, and I only spoke when prompted. When I did sleep, it was for a very short period of time and it was filled with nightmares. During this time, I began self-harming. I have been clean for two years now." I turn my arms over, showing off the faint, but to Jasper, would appear as bright as the venom scar from James. Jasper gently grasped my wrist, and placed feather-light kisses along all of the scars. My eyes began to tear up at this action.

"Continue, doll," he prompts me gently, but leaving room for me to pause.  
"I was in that place for about four months. During the fourth month, Charlie broke me out of it by threatening to commit me. After that, I got my shit together and graduated Valedictorian. During the time from graduation to when I moved here, shit went downhill and fast. I was out spending time at La Push at Charlie's insistence to get out of the house, and when I got home, a sight I will never forget was waiting for me. Victoria was back, and was in the middle of torturing my dad to find out where I was. I will forever be in debt to the pack, because they were able to sneak up on the ginger bitch and ripped her apart. By the time Vicki was ash, Dad was gone. This didn't shut me down, in fact, it did the opposite. I packed what I wanted and left the property to the wolves. I signed it over, and I drove south. I eventually ended up here, and had enough money from my dad that I could start renting a small apartment and take out a loan for college.

Partway through my second semester here, I got a phone call from Jacksonville. You know, where my mom and Phil lived? Well, it turns out that they had died in a car accident. That hit me harder than I ever expected it to. Now, I had no family left in this world. After I got the money from my mom, I could pay off the loan and still have some left over. I was also working in the college bookstore part time to pay the bills. Christmas of that year, I decided to get a tattoo." I took off my shirt and showed my back where my huge piece for my parents was embedded in my skin. I felt cool fingers tracing my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. I put my shirt back on and continued with my story.

"I was going into my Literature class one night and I felt off, I guess, is how you would describe it. I looked to the back of the room where there was a woman sitting. She was tiny, and I could see even from a distance she was not human. She waved me over, and we introduced ourselves. Can you guess who it was?" Jasper's lips quirked into a smile, which brought out my own.

"Was it my sister who's sitting downstairs?" I nod in response.

"After that, she told me we could discuss how I knew of you guys at her place, here, where I spilled my guts. Peter asked who I said it was who lunged at me, and I told him. He told me you guys knew each other, and I was so excited. I was finally going to be able to see you again, even though you weren't allowed to talk to me, I still missed you so much. Peter led me to your room, and you know the rest from there." There. I was finally done. God, it felt good to finally talk about the whole thing, but it still broke my heart. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and then it was gone. Jasper had pulled me into his lap and I didn't even notice.

"Bella, darlin', look at me." I looked up at him, my chocolate eyes meeting his burgundy ones. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You had to deal with all of this alone, and I don't know how you did it. But I'm so glad you're here, with me," his eyes are filled with venom, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so glad I'm here too, Jazz." Our little bubble of contentment was burst by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jasper called. Char's delicate features appeared from the other side of the door.

"Major, Bella, there is someone at the door for the two of you." We stood, lacing our fingers together. Charlotte walked out, leaving the door cracked open, anticipating us following her.

"Whoever it is, we stand together, right Jasper?" I ask, a little uncertain that whoever was there would try to take Jasper from me.

"Of course, darlin'. Us against the world, baby." I smile and lean up, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Shutting the door behind us, we head downstairs. On the couch is a young woman, who looked about the same age as me, maybe a couple years younger. Jasper and I sit on the couch perpendicular from her and we sit in awkward silence for a couple minutes. The mystery girl breaks the silence first.

"I can guess that you two are wondering who I am and why I'm here," she says, looking between me and Jasper. We both nod. "My name is Catherine Anne Whitlock." All of our jaws drop, and Jasper goes still, as still as a marble statue. It takes us all a couple minutes to comprehend this, Jasper taking the longest. I blink a couple of times, and I notice how still she is. She is definitely not human, and her exceptionally pale skin is also a giveaway.

"When were you changed?" I ask, trying to break the ice and bring Jasper back to us.

"I was changed in 1874, when I was 19 years old," she replies. I can't tell if she's nice or not, her voice gives nothing away. "What is all of your names anyway? I told you mine." How did we forget to introduce ourselves?

"I'm Bella Swan, and this is Jasper." I tell her, looking at Peter and Char so they can do the same.

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock." She nods at them.

"I know who Jasper is. He's my older brother." This breaks Jasper open.

"Catie? Is that really you?" His voice is broken under all the emotions all of us are feeling including Catharine.

"It's really me, Spur." His eyes widen. I'm guessing he's feeling her sincerity. He puts me down, and opens his arms to Catharine. She runs to him, hugging him tightly. I hear dry sobs coming from both of them. This emotional display has me tearing up too. I walk over to Peter and Charlotte, who both put arms around me.

Charlotte leans over to me, "Losing his sister was the worst thing he had to endure, it tore him apart more than the wars." I gasp slightly, covering my mouth. What my mate had to deal with in the wars combined with losing her must have destroyed him. It must have still continued to hurt until she was here, in his arms. I smiled at the hugging siblings who thought the other was long gone, and Peter and Char were smiling at them too. I dragged them out of the house (Granted, they let me, but whatever) after leaving a note for the two on the couch. We got into Peter's truck after Char and I grabbed our bags. We headed to my apartment so I could pack and get out of my agreement. I didn't think I would be here for a long time, so I only had a written agreement on this place compared to a lease. I packed up the few things that were mine, leaving all the furniture here. I went downstairs to the main office and knocked. I heard a grunt of approval, so I peeked around the door at the landlord, Andy.

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan?" He asks.

"I'm moving out. I will be leaving all of the furniture for the next tenant." He nods, walking over to the safe in the far corner. He unlocks it, pulling out a checkbook. He wrote a check, giving it to me. I'm so confused.

He must have seen the look of confusion on my face. "Your security deposit."

"Ah, thank you. This seems more than what I paid originally for the place?" I was still confused.

"I put in a little more because you left furniture. Thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome." He shook my hand and I took that as a dismissal. I walked out of his office to Peter and Char.

"Let's go, kids. I want to deposit this and get some shopping done." Char looped her arm through mine and led me out to the car. We get in, Peter driving us to the mall. We get out and walk in. I head straight for Hot Topic, which I could find with my eyes closed in this place. I hear quiet chuckles behind me. I keep walking backwards, perfectly navigating my way through the crowd. Soon enough, I feel the air shift to what I know is Hot Topic. I turn around, a smirk gracing my lips.

"You guys can stay out here or come in." Both of them, to my surprise, walked in with me. "Idiots, put in your fucking contacts." I didn't even blink and they were in. "Good job. Now let's go, I got shit to do." I head to the back where the clearance racks are. I begin flipping through the Medium section, and Peter is looking through the pants rack with Char. I find a dress that I instantly fall in love with. The tag says it's from _American Horror Story: Asylum._ I go find an employee so I can try the dress on. Char notices and follows me to the dressing room. I strip quickly and pull the dress on. I zip it up, and examine myself in the mirror. I love how it flows and is fitted around the waist. I open the door to where Char is waiting.

"So? What do you think?" I ask. She twirls her finger, so I twirl too. As I finish, Char is grinning.

"You look absolutely stunning. You are getting it right?" She raises an eyebrow, which I can tell means I am buying it and she won't be taking no for an answer. I nod, and go back into the dressing room, changing back into my own clothes. I hang the dress back up, and head back out into the store. I walk over to the jewelry, where I begin to look for some earrings and a necklace that would work with the dress. A necklace caught my eye, and I grabbed it off the hook it was occupying. It's a choker with a crescent moon and a longer necklace with the sun on it. I decide it would look great. A hand taps me on the shoulder, and I jump. Snickering is heard behind me. Those fuckers. Char is holding a pair of black combat boots. I almost protest, but I do need a new pair. My pair back at home are barely staying together. I decide I'm done, and I head to the checkout. Char and Peter refuse to let me pay, and I let them know I was fucking pissed about it. Before I can start bitching, my phone rings. It's not a number in my phone, so I answer, albeit cautiously.

"Swan," I answer.

"Bella? Where are you? You were gone when I finished talking to Catie, and I wanted to see you but you were gone." Jasper's panicked voice was shaky as he spoke.

"Oh Jazz, the three of us left to give you some time to catch up with your sister. I left you a note," I reply, trying to keep my voice level and calm, even though without my mate with me, my internal organs are flipping shit.

"Are you coming home soon?"  
"Yep. We just left the mall, and will be there in about 10 minutes, okay? Can you do that for me?" I hear some form of rustling, so I assume he nodded. A new voice spoke following the rustling.

"This is Catharine. Jasper seems to have just shut down, and he dashed into his room, sobbing. What do I do?" Fuck. I cover the microphone so Catharine doesn't hear.

"Peter, step on it. Jasper's shutting down." All of a sudden, the speed increases. In two minutes, we're pulling into the garage and I'm already out of the truck. I sprint inside, nodding at Catharine, but otherwise, Jasper is my priority.

I ran up to our room where I found Jasper sobbing on the bed. I shut and lock the multiple locks on the door, and walk slowly over to the bed. He must have sensed my presence in the room because he looked up, and the sobbing slowed significantly. I sat next to him on the bed and opened my arms to him, which he promptly crawled into and onto my lap. I shifted my legs slightly so he was between them, but sitting sideways. Maybe some blood will be good for him. I move to show I would like to stand and go over to the fridge we put in here for times like this, and he lets me go. I grab two bottles, shake them to make sure they aren't settled, and place them in the microwave.

He comes over to me, not being able to bear the distance, and taps my arm. I open one side to him because the bottles are done. We go back to the bed and sit for a couple of moments so the blood has a chance to cool off. Once they feel less hot, I grab it and Jasper crawls back into my lap, ready to feed. He opens his lips, ready for the bottle, so I place it between his lips. He feeds until it runs empty. I grab the second one and shake it again, and we repeat this process.

Once the second bottle is done, and I put them on the nightstand, and I look back at the man in my lap, I notice he fell asleep. It's not surprising, considering he had quite the eventful day and he just fed. Since he's asleep and not feeling my emotions, I decide to contemplate this beautiful man in my arms.

Obviously, his physical features are something that anyone is drawn to; it's how vampires are made so they can draw in their prey. But Jasper's scars are something that would scare any vampire he might come across. To me, his scars are a sign of power and strength. He must have acquired these during the Wars. And combined with losing Catharine, he would've been broken. The pixie whore must have known this, and let's be honest, how wouldn't she? She took advantage of him and molded him into what she wanted in a spouse and so-called "mate." He's so broken now, and as his true mate (take that pixie skank) I want to make him whole. I know once he's back to being his true self, and with me, we will be unstoppable. Peter and Char are just as important to him as Catharine.

Catharine is definitely not what I expected as Jasper's sister. She seems to be just as laidback as he is, but seeing as I wasn't here to observe their interactions, I can't get a definitive read on her. Hopefully tomorrow I can get a chance to actually talk to her when my mate's wellbeing isn't in the balance. I do greatly appreciate her calling me to let me know about Jasper. She could've left him to suffer, but seeing as she is a vampire, she would've known about mating and come to that conclusion on her own. I am also curious if she has a gift or not and what it is if she does. If it's powerful, I just don't see her as a powerhungry bitch. But I thought that about the Cullens, and look how wrong I was. I guess only time will tell, but I really don't want to risk Jasper's sanity just for his sister. If she makes him happy though, I will do whatever it takes to keep them together. After all this time, maybe the rest of us Whitlocks can bring Jasper back to who he used to be, before all the damage he went through. Even though he isn't completely whole, I still care for him with my whole being. You would think being mates would make you automatically love someone, which I'm not ready for. But I know with Jasper, love isn't too far off.

I kiss his face lightly but not enough to wake him. I drift to sleep myself with a smile on my lips, and a purring mate resting on my chest.

 **Well, what do you think about Catharine? I have some more ideas for the next chapter, but as always, I'm open to ideas. Leave them in a review if you wish!  
I don't have much else to close off this chapter, except for read and review!**

 **As always, stay in school and don't do drugs.**

 **~B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View**

 **Music of the Chapter: Asking Alexandria**

 **Notes: Wow. It's been almost two months since my last update. I'm so sorry. Writer's block is a bitch sometimes and I apologize. I got the idea for this chapter and the future ones as I was trying to sleep earlier. I can almost promise to never let my lack of updating get so bad and I apologize. Read on lovelies!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, and as always, SassyStarbuck09 preread this. Thanks girl.**

Living as a Whitlock was great. Peter and Char were the best friends and siblings I could ever ask for. Jasper was the best mate ever. He took care of me when I didn't take care of myself, and I made sure he stayed fed. Feeding was a bit of a struggle sometimes because there would be times when he would refuse to leave my side, so I would feed him, causing his eyes to constantly be orange; red from the donated blood and gold from the animals he still hunted. I loved his fire eyes. The orange reminded me of the bonfires we have every week or so. I loved our peaceful life.

But one day, something happened. And nothing could prepare me for it.

* * *

Jasper and I were working through Jane Eyre, which we started last week. A knock on the door made me stop and close the book.

"Come in," Jasper called to the other side of the door. Peter's concerned face appeared. This sent Jasper and I both onto high alert.

"Report, Captain." This was the Major speaking, and he was definitely in a protection position, ready to fight and defend his family. Char appeared next to Peter, ready to report what is happening to make them act the way that they are.

"Lieutenant." Major greeted Char. Without permission to speak, she simply nodded to acknowledge her superior.

"Captain, what do you know?"

"Emmett Cullen has lost his companion and the leaders have forcefully removed him from the family, even going as far to remove him from all family accounts. He has nowhere to go. How would you prefer to proceed with this, Major?" What. The. Fuck. I will kill some bitches, and I can guarantee Pixie Whore and Fuckward are first in fucking line.

I tapped Major on the shoulder, and he nodded, letting me talk.

"Lost as in she left him, or lost as in dead?" I asked Peter.

"She left him for Fuckward." Yup. Massive fucking bonfire.

"Captain, Lieutenant, how should we deal with the Cullens? Have you received any more information on them?" Peter shook his head in the negative, which means we're flying blind here until we can get some more information.

"Major? Permission to speak?" I inquire.

"Yes, my mate, what do you wish to say?"  
"I don't know about the three of you, but I would like to bring Emmett here. I saw him as family, and I want to make sure he's okay and coping well. And if he is not, we are all well versed in caring for broken vampires. We obviously need a game plan in place before contacting him, but I do not want to make him wait long. I would hazard a guess that he's wandering around, seeing as he is probably forbidden from staying in any Cullen home." Peter nodded at my last statement.

"Major, I have an idea," he paused, received permission to continue, and began explaining his idea to us, "What if we contact Emmett and allow him to clean up and get fresh clothes from one of the Whitlock homes? He sometimes came with you to visit us so he probably left a change or two of clothes somewhere, right?" Major seemed to be deep in thought, and then finally nodded after extensive deliberation.

"I think that would be a good idea, as it would also give us a couple of days to set up a strategy for when he arrives. We won't know his condition until he gets here, so we should prepare for anything. I think we should have plenty of donated blood and some thermoses of animal in case he is unable to hunt for himself. Isabella has plenty of experience with feeding. However, Captain, do you see this as a possible issue?" He closes his eyes and begins to let some bits of information flow in. He opens them again, shaking his head no.

"The two have a very close familial bond. He will not hurt her." We all nod at his statement. This puts me on feeding duty of a broken vampire. I miss Emmett with all my heart and soul and I just hope we can save him before he can't do it himself.

Major pulled me from my sinking pit of sadness by pulling me to his side and placing a gentle kiss on my head. I relax once I'm secure with him, and I notice that Peter and Char have left the room.

"Are you okay, darlin'? I could feel you starting fall under the sadness," Jazz asks. He says it like he wants me to explain, but I know he won't pry as to what has me feeling that way.

"I'm not what you would consider okay, but I'm not falling apart. I'm honestly pissed the fuck off that Em has had to go through all that shit with Rosalie. He doesn't deserve it. My big brother deserves better."

"I know, doll. I don't know what happened there, and I do want to know. I could _feel_ the mating bond between them. Unless Rosalie had a gift nobody knew about that could fake bonds, and the results could be disastrous for Em. But right now, he is our number one priority. We have to keep him above the surface. That will be key." I nod, but I'm trying to think of ways to keep him afloat.

"I know I'll be on feeding duty, but do you think you should take him for at least a small hunt just to be on the safe side? I know Pete said it would be okay, but I think it can't hurt to see him try to hunt. If it fails, I feed him, no biggie. But if he can hunt, we can use me for feeding when he starts slipping under." Jazz acknowledges that he heard me, but he's clearly thinking about what I brought up.

"I think an attempted hunt would be good, because then I could also get a grip on his mental state. I would observe him from afar while he hunts, because that is when vampires are at their most instinctual. Emotions would be slightly muted, but they would show what he actually feels. Because when he is, say, lounging around the house, he could cover emotions or hide them. Seeing him hunt would be good for me to get a read then set up a plan after that."  
"I think that sounds good. I'm just worried about his state of mind after what Rosalie did to him. That couldn't have gone well, especially if he believed they were mated. But did they ever mark each other? If they did, then this would be impossible. And if she was dead, he would've followed suit. She must have faked and used him for all these years."  
"I just can't believe she was able to hide it from me. I thought I was in tune with her emotional cocktail. She could have been using vanity to cover her more vile emotions. Fuck, if only I had dug deeper." Jasper was starting to slip, and I can't have two feral demon vampires to care for. One is enough. I crawled into his lap, and gently gripped his face.

"Jasper Whitlock, you listen to me, alright? You thought you knew someone, but you can't know the basest emotions of an individual. Emotions can be faked, just like Alice's visions. There are loopholes, and you are not responsible or at fault in any way for her avoiding them. We will deal with the Cullens at the right time, but that time is not now. Right now, we need to focus on Em."

"Bella, can you handle it? I mean, taking care of Em? Both of us are trying to recover from the past, after all."

"He's my family. Even though we haven't spoken in years, that doesn't change how much I care about him. I can't leave him to flounder in this world."

He kissed me lightly on the nose. "You are amazing, you know that?" I blush, and he chuckled at me.

I don't know if this is the right time, but you know, might as well, right?

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something? It's a secret…" I trail off, letting him lean in to me so he can hear what I'm going to say.

"Darlin'?" His voice is concerned, as if I'm going to tell him I'm dying or something.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock." The smile that graces his face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"And I love you, Isabella Swan." The fact that this beautiful man loves me too has just made my life worth everything to me.

I stand up off the bed where we've been sitting for the past few hours and head to the bathroom with a set of pajamas. I change after taking a quick shower and I brush my teeth and hair. I walk back out to where Jasper is dozing on the bed. I crawl into bed with him, and he opens his arms to me. I slide into them. I fall asleep with my mate, who loves me.

* * *

Today is the day we contact Emmett. I'm seriously nervous about talking to him but I knew it had nothing on how I would feel seeing him again. To be completely honest, I don't know if he's going to be the brother I knew when I first moved to Forks. Even if he wasn't, he is still my brother, and I'm making it my solemn duty to heal him.

Jasper dialed Emmett and I thought I was going to throw up from all the nerves. I felt a short wave of calm flow over me, and I sent him a wave of gratitude in response.

"Hey Jasper."  
"Em, how are you?"  
"You're with Peter, you know."

"Em, we want to see you."

"Who is we? I'm not even close with your friends."  
"What if I told you there was a surprise waiting for you?"  
I could hear him perk up from his deep depression just over the phone. "What kind of surprise?"

"One I refuse to share with you. Now, how about you hit the Whitlock home in North Carolina and grab some clothes from your last visit? The key is in the only red flower in the front flower box."Jazz left no room for argument from Em.

"Thanks, brother. I'll see you probably early tomorrow morning."  
"Grab a hunt, why don't ya? We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jazz."  
"Bye, Em. Take care," Jazz hung up the phone. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was amazing to finally hear his voice after so long. I didn't care if he was broken; he was still my Emmy Bear, and I missed him.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **Okay, okay, it's short, but it's an update. The next chapter will see Em arriving to begin his own recovery at Casa de Whitlock. I've already began the next chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about the newest development for the crew.**

 **Please leave me a lil love in a review? Thanks lovelies,**

 **~B**


	8. PLEASE READ(:

Hello all.

I know there's quite a few of you that have gotten attached to this story. I am sad to announce that I will be discontinuing this story.

However...!

If someone wishes to adopt this lil nugget, please contact me via PM. It's been so long I had to read it again myself?.

I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I slowly lost interest in the fandom, but have returned to a slight extent. I must say goodbye to "When the Past".

Love to my fans.

HGKatniss? ﾟﾒﾕ


End file.
